Locura y Picante
by katy0225
Summary: Después de graduarme del instituto tuve que sufrir del "amable" desalojamiento de mi dulce hogar para dirigirme a Alemania, donde viviré y estudiaré... pero todo queda vuelto una locura sin fin al viajar al lado de un venezolano con un vocabulario incomprensible, y además, tengo que ser la chica de la limpieza de un bipolar y amargado alemán para poder costear mis estudios. Ayudaa!
1. Chapter 1

Nada es mío, todo es de Hajime Isayama (obvio, ¿no?).

Advertencia: Fic inspirado en los venezolanos y su peculiar forma para expresarse y actuar.

Y así empezó todo.

La reunión de los recién graduados había concluido al fin... ¡Y yo podía deshacerme de estos malditos zapatos de tacón que me están asesinando los pies!, y que además me hace ver como un rascacielos -ya de por sí, con solo usar zapatos deportivos soy alta, ¡imagínate con tacones!-. ¿Y por qué los llevo puestos si son tan molestos? Simple, porque mi amada y muy cariñosa madre quiso que así fuera (me amenazó con golpearme encantadoramente con la sartén si no obedecía), y aquí estoy, haciendo el último recorrido por el pasillo que lleva a la salida del instituto, con mis zapatos en la mano y caminando como si tuviera una pata de palo en el pie izquierdo. ¡Que atractivo!.

Oh, ¿Mencioné ya que la fiesta de graduación había finalizado? Creo que sí lo hice, así que eso confirma que efectivamente ya salí de la cárcel... ¡digo!, de la preparatoria, y ahora cogeré un nuevo camino: el infierno universitario.

No es que no tenga ánimos de estudiar, todo lo contrario, es solo que me da pereza hacerlo -algo irónico, ya que soy la cerebrito del salón-. Aunque con esta nueva etapa alcanzada puede que mi vida en la nueva cárcel sea mas llevadera.

Solté un suspiro con resignación y bajé mi cabeza a la par que dejaba caer mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, justo como si fuera una avestruz. ¿Por qué razón existían los profesores, las materias, las universidades y las preparatorias? ¿Quién fue el maldito sin oficio que inventó la educación? Cuando vea a ese desgraciado, juro por mi culo desnutrido que lo mataré.

Seguí con mi camino fantasmal y decidí que la mejor opción que tenía para no verme como un pirata era arrastrar los pies, pero luego me di cuenta de que parezco un zombie con toga. ¡Oh, genial, estamos en Halloween!. Seguí con mi lamentable estado de pesadez en las patas, cuando escuché ruidos raros provenientes del pasillo que conectaba con la entrada a los salones de cuarto año, así que giré el rostro... ¿y a qué no saben que encontré? Si, así es, a mi antigua profesora de biología teniendo sexo duro con el papasito del instructor de educación física. ¡Que oportuno!.

Abrí mis hermosos ojos grises, regalados por Dios y mis padres, y me escondí detrás de un bote de basura para no ser detectada... ¡Algo realmente estúpido porque me queda la mitad de la cabeza al aire!, pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando te encuentras en una situación semejante.

No sé como hice, pero me las arreglé para esconderme del todo detrás de ese minúsculo bote, con un contenido que desprendía un tufillo putrefacto, e inevitablemente, cuando me acerqué a el para que mi cuerpo no se notara tanto, arrugué mi nariz -un gesto que bien sabía yo era lo mas gracioso que había en este mundo- y sacudí mi mano frente a mi nariz para espantar el olor. ¡Dios, alguien se cagó por aquí!.

Y mientras yo sentía como mi nariz moría a la velocidad del sonido, la "linda y amable" profe de biología se la estaba pasando en grande con mi papi bello... ¡ejem! El instructor de educación física. Puta subconsciente que hace que lo mire como si fuera de mi pertenencia. ¡Es que está tan jodidamente bueno que es imposible no pensar que María Josefa de los Santos Campos -léase, la profesora- es una mujer afortunada!.

Si antes la odiaba, ahora la odio aún más, ¡Por su culpa he quedado traumada de por vida y mi inocencia quedó destruida en un santiamén! Definitivamente eliminaré las fotos que le tomé a escondidas al profe de educación física mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Pasó como media hora cuando los dos seres se dignaron a acabar con su "encuentro secreto para nada público" con un grito comparable al de los osos cuando se aparean (y no es que halla escuchado a los osos apareándose, ni tampoco es que los halla visto "haciéndolo" en el zoológico cuando tenía seis años, simplemente los comparo con ellos porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió), se arreglaron las ropas y sus cabellos desaliñados, y cuando se terminaron de largar, pude salir de mi escondite.

¡Argh! Ahora todo a mi alrededor olía a rayos y centellas por culpa de todo el rato que estuve haciéndole compañía al maldito cubo. ¡Si hasta le hablé en voz baja para distraerme de los sonidos estridentes de mis profesores! Cualquiera que me hubiera visto, diría que estaba loca por preferir hacerme amiga de la basura en vez de grabar la fantástica escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a mis ojitos... ¡Oh, mierda, perdí velocidad! Si los hubiera grabado con el celular, y no con los oídos, hubiese podido vengarme de esa vieja arpía con un chantaje jugoso y una suma de dinero aceptable... ¡Rayos!.

Hoy definitivamente no es mi día.

Volví a suspirar y dejé caer de nuevo mis brazos, inclinando la espalda con ellos. Ya estaba comenzando a recuperar mi sentido del olfato y no tenía pecueca*, así que no podía quejarme tanto. Seguí arrastrando mis pies a paso de tortuga, sin prestar especial atención al camino ya que me lo sé hasta con los ojos cerrados -no por nada estudié aquí seis años- y empecé a repasar todos los momentos que había vivido en ese enorme palacio de torturas humanas.

Sonreí al recordar el día en el que los muchachos juntaron fuerzas, y entre todos acorralaron al pobre profesor de historia y lo chantajearon con que si no quería que el director se enterara de que él era un alcohólico, debía darles seis cajas de cerveza y algunas botellas de vodka y ron para hacer cócteles para la fiesta que organizarían ese fin de semana. Al profesor no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar lo que ellos peían y les pidió que lo dejaran ir a la fiesta, recibiendo un sonoro y contundente NO recolectado por todos los alumnos, incluyéndome allí.

También recuerdo como Liam, el típico chico guapo, alegre, amable y rubio de ojos azules que todas _quieren_ con él, a la hora de salida, había detenido al profesor de arte para hacerle unas preguntas sobre la tarea que había mandado a investigar, mientras que su mugre -o amigo inseparable-, James, se había posicionado detrás del docente y le había quitado la peluca que llevaba puesta, revelándole a todo el mundo su hermosa y lustrosa cabeza pelona.

¡O aquella vez! En la que hicieron una batalla de comida en la cafetería y una ración enorme de puré de papas se había estrellado contra la cara del director. Ese día fue épico, ¡Todos los alumnos fueron castigados! Mientras que yo fui la única en salir inmune de aquello por ser la mejor estudiante de todo cuarto año, y lo mejor del caso es que el director nunca se enteró que fui yo quien le arrojó el puré.

Sonreí aún mas. Esos momentos se quedarían conmigo siempre, nunca podré olvidarlos. Miré al frente y noté que el pasillo parecía extenderse en vez de reducirse. Aiss, que fastidio ¡Ya me quiero ir!. Solté un sonido gutural desde el fondo de mi garganta y seguí con mi marcha zombiestica, sin notar que en el suelo había una gran laguna de refresco, así que no me di cuenta cuándo fue que me resbalé hasta que sentí el estrellón de mi culo plano contra el duro suelo. ¡Rayos, ahora me quedaré mas tabla que... que... que una tabla! Dentro de poco mi espalda llegará a los tobillos. Me levanté del piso luego de estar acostada en la misma posición por aproximadamente cinco minutos, y me sacudí la toga con pereza.

Y de nuevo emprendí mi heroica e imposible batalla para llegar a la puerta que me dejaría en el mundo de los seres humanos libres y poco patosos como yo. Sabía que el camino era duro, que el precio de la libertad era alto y que burlar las trampas en el transcurso de mi viaje era prácticamente imposible. Descubrí que el instituto es un enemigo duro de matar, imposible de vencer con armas normales, es un experto en devolver las atrocidades que cometiste en tu paso por esta cárcel... si, ¡Eres un monstruo maldito instituto!.

Y como respuesta a mi exclamación mental, fui agredida por un birrete volador que habían arrojado en mi dirección y que me golpeó directamente en la cara. De la impresión, caminé varios pasos hacia atrás como si hubiese sido impactada por una bala, o como si estuviera haciendo ese famoso paso de baile que consiste en mover el brazo izquierdo y luego el derecho hacia atrás seguido luego por el cuerpo, haciéndolo ver endemoniadamente difícil y en cierto punto, gracioso, bueno así es como me moví. Por lo menos aprendí a bailar en menos de un minuto, pero mi lado positivo de las cosas no detuvo el golpe que me di en la cabeza contra la pared. Excelente, realmente excelente, de por si siempre pensé que estaba algo loca, ahora quedé aún mas de lo que ya lo era antes. Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de mis idiotas pensamientos y miré al culpable de la muerte de mis neuronas, había sido Liam.

Mi príncipe azul de mis sueños encantados me miró apenado y con una mano en la nuca, claro signo de vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. ¡Awww, es tan lindo! " _Pero eso no hace que deje de ser un asesino de neuronas"_ -mencionó mi subconsciente, como siempre arruinando el momento-. Chasqueé mi lengua con fastidio y miré sobre su hombro, asegurándome de que estaba solo... parece que no había sido premeditado (no estaba James allí, eso lo convertía en inocente así que lo absuelvo de todos los cargos). Mi bombón de ensueño se acercó a mi y se agachó para tomar su birrete.

-Eh... lo siento mucho Mikasa, ¿Te hice daño? -preguntó, mirando detenidamente el rosetón que había invadido mi cara-.

Y yo me quedé allí, como idiota sin decirle nada, únicamente admirando su increíble atractivo y estudiando detalladamente el movimiento que hacían sus labios carnosos y rosados para hablarme.

Probablemente pensó que me había causado algún daño cerebral porque abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a sudar. Me di una cachetada mental y parpadeé un par de veces, recogí mis zapatos que se me habían caído después de dar mi patético paso de baile, y lo miré con toda la naturalidad que pude.

-No te preocupes, Liam, no fue nada grave -contesté, dándole una pequeña sonrisa-.

Liam suspiró con alivio y se acercó más a mi para examinarme el golpe. Puso sus dedos sobre mi mejilla caliente y la acarició con divina suavidad. ¡OMG, OMG, Me está tocando, me está tocando! Sentí como todo en mi vientre se revolvió y se deshizo, y por un momento temí de haberme quedado vacía, mis piernas se transformaron en gelatina pura y mi cara se incendió. ¡Aiss es tan dulce y cuidadoso!.

-Parece que se está hinchando un poco... de verdad lo siento Mikasa -comentó sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos, mientras que yo me lo comía vivo-.

-Ya, no te preocupes. Está bien.

Él me miró, yo lo miré, y me quedé observando sus ojazos azules como el mar. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se agitaba lentamente... y allí fue cuando la hermosa realidad me golpeó con la fuerza de una grúa (o de mi madre con la sartén para ser mas realistas) al hacer que Liam desviara sus ojos de los míos para detallar mis pies descalzos y mi toga malholiente y llena de refresco por los aparatosos encuentros anteriores. Enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas y trató de no esbozar una sonrisa divertida, mientras que yo me moría de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué tuvieron que cambiar los roles?.

-Wow, parece que tuviste una fuerte batalla, eh Mikasa -me dijo con un brillo alegre en sus ojos-.

Me sonrojé con fuerza y sentí diversión al escucharlo decir lo que momentos antes había pasado por mi cabeza antes de ser golpeada por aquel objeto volador ahora identificado. Yo no soy la única que piensa que salir de este lugar es como vivir una ardua batalla... ¡Allí tienes, subconsciente!.

Me removí algo apenada y con una sonrisa me quité la toga para no verme tan patética. Mi vestido negro quedó a la vista, al igual que mis piernas como fideos, y me colgué la enorme tela oscura en mi brazo derecho. Lo miré con expectación y le dije de forma agradable y para nada ofendida.

-¿Estoy mejor así?.

-Mucho -contestó de inmediato y me sonrió. ¡Oh, su sonrisa! Cálmense estúpidas hormonas. Ahh, yo y mi doble personalidad, ya me acostumbré a vivir con las dos-. ¿Ya te ibas, cierto?.

-Si, eso intentaba -contesté, poniéndome en marcha y siendo seguida por él-.

Sonrió y preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Intentabas? ¿Acaso algo te retuvo?.

Solté una carcajada y Liam me miró extrañado, pero sin perder esa diversión reinante en sus ojos. Sequé una pequeña lagrimita que comenzaba a escaparse de mi ojo derecho y le conté sobre mi fallido intento de abandono al edificio.

-Bueno, verás... ¡Es que es todo tan increíble! Primero, cuando me crucé por el pasillo que conectaba a los salones de cuarto año, me topé con la bizarra escena de la profesora de biología teniendo sexo con el pap... ¡Instructor! De educación física, así que me tuve que esconder detrás de un bote de basura para que no me vieran, lo que hizo que quedara oliendo a mierda -Liam se carcajeó y yo, lejos de sentirme ofendida, me tomé mi tiempo para seguirlo. Cuando las risas disminuyeron, continué-. Después, cuando los profesores se fueron, me resbalé con un poco de refresco que había en el suelo y me caí de nalgas, ¡Y ahora me cachetea un birrete, lo que me hizo aprender a bailar sin tomar clases particulares!.

Liam se rió hasta no poder más. Su guapo rostro se tornó rojo al quedarse sin aire por las carcajadas y yo... pues me reí con él, ¿Qué más iba a hacer, llorar? No, llorar sería fatal estando con mi bombón.

Un minuto después, cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, secó algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y me miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Parece que... ja ja... has atravesado una odisea, Mikasa.

Asentí, dándole la razón y caminé, esta vez sin agachar ni la cabeza ni los brazos, todo lo contrario, iba tan recta como si tuviera un huevo sobre mi cabeza. Liam me miró por un momento, y luego de suspirar me arrebató la toga, el birrete que reposaba sobre mi coronilla y mis zapatos.

-Déjame ayudarte. Te llevaré hasta tu casa para que no sigas pasando malos ratos -ofreció con su característica amabilidad-.

Me sonrojé y negué con las manos y la cabeza frenéticamente. ¡Si mi padre me veía llegar a casa con un chico me montaría EL interrogatorio! Además, no quería causarle problemas con su no... con su nov... ¡Argh, ni la palabra me sale! Bueno, con su _eso._ Llevé mis manos con dirección a mis cosas mientras me ponía de puntillas y traté de quitárselas, pero ¿a que no saben qué? Si, es mas alto que yo, por muy increíble que parezca, y eso es porque el jugaba como capitán en el equipo de básquet del instituto.

Me sonrió con tranquilidad y aseguró:

-Hey, tranquila, no pienso robarme tus zapatos, creo que no me quedan muy bien.

Sentí ganas de reír pero me mantuve firme. Acerqué de nuevo mi mano hacia mis cosas, pero él las alejó de mi alcance. Maldito niño hermoso y aprovechado.

-No es eso, solo no quiero causarte molestias -contesté, desviando la posibilidad de que en realidad tengo un padre igual de celoso que _Inuyasha_ -.

-No me molesta, además, ¿No quieres terminar de salir del instituto de forma triunfante y sin incidentes de por medio?.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y él no abandonó su linda sonrisa en ningún momento. Bien, bien, lo acepto, esa jodida sonrisa me supera, así que suspiré derrotada y le informé con voz extraña:

-Bien, pero te advierto de una vez que mi mala suerte se contagia.

-Ja ja, si claro.

Y de nuevo respondiendo a mi comentario, el mundo conspiró contra Liam y lo hizo resbalarse con una concha de plátano que algún estudiante sin oficio dejó tirada en el piso. Obviamente patinó como un profesional antes de estrellarse con el frío y acojedor suelo, dejando alrededor un sonido sordo y un golpe seco. Parece que se dio duro. Me acerqué a él sin poder retener mi sonrisa y solté una carcajada al ver la concha de plátano sobre su cabeza ¿Cómo había llegado eso hasta allí?. Extendí mi mano, aún riendo, y lo ayudé a levantarse.

-Tú si que tienes una suerte particular -dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su toga, con una pequeña curva asomándose en sus labios-.

Asentí con la cabeza y retomamos nuestra batalla para salir de allí.

-Así es, algunas veces está de mi parte, y otras me da la espalda. Así de simple.

Sentí sus ojos taladrando mi rostro, pero yo no lo miré. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi, y allí me di cuenta de que nunca había tenido tanta confianza con nadie hasta ahora, ¡Y era el día en el que todos se despedían para no verse más! Lancé una pequeña miradita de reojo y me pregunté vagamente si me volvería a encontrar con Liam en el futuro. Ojalá así fuera.

Finalmente abandonamos el campo de batalla y ambos miramos el edificio con sentimientos encontrados. Rayos, a pesar de todos los momentos vergonzosos y locos, extrañaría esa cárcel inhumana. Dimos media vuelta y me subí en el auto de Liam,él hizo lo mismo y puso en marcha la bestialidad de su deportivo rojo para llevarme a mi hermoso y protector hogar.

El trayecto fue animado, pude burlarme de su equipo de sonido que solo tenía música disco de los ochenta, y él aseguró, con la cara incendiada, que no sabía como había llegado eso hasta allí. Si Liam, ajá, y te creí...

Cuando empecé a vislumbrar mi vecindario, rogué a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que Liam me dejará lejos de mi casa, pero de nuevo mi hermosa suerte jugó en mi contra. Liam estacionó el auto justo frente a la ventana en la que mi padre se para para chismosearme la vida... y si, allí, frente al vidrio reluciente estaba el Señor Ackerman de pie, con una mano corriendo la cortina y con la otra puesta en su cintura sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento hacia la calle.

Definitivamente, mi padre como espía se muere de hambre. ¡No disimula ni un poquito!.

Suspiré pesadamente y miré a mi seisi acompañante con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

-Hey, gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Lamento si te causé molestias.

-Bah, nada de eso -miró sobre mi hombro y señaló con su dedo índice discretamente hacia mi casa-. Por otro lado, creo que tu padre te espera.

Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de no sonrojarme. ¡Mi papá es el más indiscreto del mundo!. Asentí con la cabeza y tomé mis cosas que estaban en el asiento trasero del auto, abrí la puerta y cuando la cerré, me agaché para mirarlo por la ventana.

-De nuevo gracias, Liam. Te debo una -prometí con una sonrisa-.

Él se revolvió el pelo y mi corazón dio un salto. ¡Pero que mierda con este tipo! ¡¿No puede ser más sexy?!. Sonrió e hizo una seña con su mano.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, no podía dejar que una chica guapa andara por las calles a esta hora y con esas pintas.

Me sonrojé y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. Para mí, un halago de esta magnitud regalado por él, es igual que hacer el amor.

¡Maté mi virginidad a los diecisiete!.

-Ahh... yo...

-¡Maldiiiito Maduro! ¡Coño e' su madre con este hijo e' puta! -fueron interrumpidos mis intentos de balbuceos por mi querido vecino venezolano-.

Liam y yo nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos y vi una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

-Es de Venezuela, lo más probable es que le haya pasado algo mínimo (así no tenga nada que ver, le gusta culpar al presidente de su país por todo lo que le pasa, dice que es relajante maldecir a alguien tan... ¿aweboniado? Como él). No te preocupes, es normal que grite así, ya estamos acostumbrados a él y a su escándalo.

Asintió no muy seguro y yo decidí irme porque si no iba a estar toda la noche allí parada como idiota. Me despedí de él con un movimiento de mi mano y caminé hacia mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando traspasé el umbral de la puerta, de inmediato fui rodeada por los brazos de mi padre, haciendo que soltara la toga, el birrete y los zapatos que se estrellaron con un eco sordo en la sala.

-¡Mikasa, al fin llegas, te extrañé tanto cariño! -exclamó, apretando mas su abrazo de oso-.

-¡Pero si me acabas de ver por la ventana!.

Y como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, mi padre me soltó y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, en un deplorable intento de parecer ofendido. Llevó su dedo índice a su pecho y frunció el entrecejo con confusión.

-¡¿Yoooo?! No, cielo, creo que necesitas lentes, estás viendo cosas que no son.

Abrí la boca y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. ¡No puedo con tanto descaro!.

-¡Pero si te acabo de ver! -aseguré, señalándolo con el ceño fruncido-.

Papá hizo un extraño gesto y negó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello bailara con el movimiento.

-No hija, seguro que viste mal. Quizás lo que viste fue la sombra de tu madre que acaba de pasar a la cocina.

-¡Pero si yo te...!

Mi alocado padre suspiró y colocó su mano en mi cintura para conducirme al sofá mas cercano -y mi favorito- de la sala.

-Ven, ven, creo que necesitas descansar. Debes estar cansada después de estar toda la tarde en esa reunión, bailando y riendo. ¿Quieres que te traiga jugo de naranja? Si, te lo traeré para que te despeje la mente un poco.

Y sin decir nada, se fue, dejándome con la quijada por el piso. Nunca, nunca le ganaría una a mi padre. Solté una risita y me acosté en el sofá. ¡Me duelen los pies! Definitivamente le haré la cruz a los tacones. Cerré los ojos y suspiré con cansancio. Ahora quisiera estar durmiendo.

Mi madre salió de la cocina acompañada de mi padre y me sonrió al verme en aquel estado de muerte en vida, se sentaron a mi lado y mi papá me dio el jugo de naranja. Mierda, loco ¡Tenía una sed arrecha!. Bebí todo el contenido que cargaba mi vaso y lo dejé en el suelo cuando hube terminado.

-Ahhh, gracias papá, estaba delicioso.

Él me sonrió y miré de soslayo como le daba un pequeño codazo en el brazo a mi madre. Cruzaron una mirada cómplice y mi mamá me habló con una sonrisa demasiado alegre. Fruncí el ceño de inmediato. Eso no pronosticaba nada bueno

-¡Y... dime cariño! -cariño- ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta!.

Me acomodé en el sofá y coloqué un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Te compramos un boleto para que vallas a Alemania! ¡¿Qué te parece?! -exclamó mi padre con felicidad-.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miré con horror. ¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché? ¡¿De qué mierda estaba hablando mi papá, acaso mi madre le había dado un sartenazo en la cabeza?!.

-¡¿Cómo?! -exclamé, sentándome de nuevo en el sofá-.

-Siiii, tienes todos los gastos pagados. Llegarás a un hotel en Múnich donde te hospedarás y estudiarás en la universidad que tienes a la vuelta de la esquina, además, si necesitas empleo, hay muchos centros comerciales a los que podrás ir. ¡¿No es fantástico?! -exclamó mi madre-. Y allá está tu tío Kenny y tu primo Levi, así que podrás visitarlos cuando quieras. Es una gran oportunidad.

Mi padre asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y yo me quedé con cara de _¿Guatafoc?._ ¿Acaso me estaban corriendo? ¡¿De mi propia casa?! ¡¿Pero que tipo de padres son estos?!. Parpadeé un par de veces y mi mente comenzó a maquinar a toda marcha para idear alguna estrategia que me salvara de esta situación.

-Pero, ¿Y si me pasa algo? ¿Y si el avión se cae, o cuando llegue allá me secuestran, cortan mi cuerpo en trocitos y se los mandan por correo para que se sientan mal por

haber enviado a su única hija sola en un viaje tan largo? ¿Y si...?

-Vamos, Mikasa, ya estás grandecita para hacer eso -me regañó mi madre y yo callé-. Piensa en que hacemos todo esto por tu bien. Las universidades de allá son excelentes, ¡Tu primo Levi me lo confirmó! Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, cielo.

Los miré a ambos y noté la seriedad en sus rostros. Suspiré con resignación y dije con voz baja:

-Bien... ¿Cuándo me marcho?.

De inmediato mis padres cambiaron su expresión por una enorme sonrisa y un brillo alegre en sus ojos. ¿Pero qué...? ¡Mierda, saqué la bipolaridad de estos dos!.

-¡Eso es excelente, hija, es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida!.

-¡Es lo único bueno que has hecho por nosotros!... ¡Digo, por ti!.

-¡Y porque eres la mejor hija del mundo...

-Partes mañana mismo a primera hora!.

Si pensaba que querían que me fuera, ahora estoy segurísima de que así es, y si antes tenía la boca abierta, ahora tengo la quijada en el suelo. ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTA?! ¡¿Dónde dejaron a mis padres?!.

Y de nuevo, en la calle, justo al lado de mi casa, se escuchó un grito en un acento distinto al nuestro.

-¡Este mal pario' Maduro! ¡Desgraciiaadoo sin oficiooo! ¡VETE A COGER A TU ABUELA, SUCIO!.

¡Cállate, Brayaann!

 _Sip, y así empezó todo._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*Pecueca: hace referencia al mal olor de los pies.

Notas de la Autora:

 _¡Hola mundis! ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que estén bien._

 _Como ya vieron, volví con un nuevo y loco fic de SNK, cargado de Ooc para darle un toque gracioso a la historia (por cierto, esta locura está dedicado especialmente a los venezolanos -¡Los amo mis paisanos malhablados!- y a mi fiel seguidora y amiguita, Eikaros). En esta nueva entrega escribiré sobre las personas que viven en mi país, cómo se expresan y cómo se comportan para que se diviertan -no es que seamos payasos para la gente, es solo que somos un poquito... locos :)- y puedan tener una idea de quiénes son los venezolanos de verdad._

 _Aquí encontraran palabras locas, raras y típicas de venezolanos, por supuesto colocaré su significado para que no se enreden, y muchas otras cosas más que irán viendo mas adelante. ¿Alguien que sea de mi país se rió con el "Maldiiiito Maduro" o "El Brayan"? Yo si, y es porque eso ya es parte de nosotros, es lo normal... me faltó "La Yubirileisy" y "La Yubraska" seguramente las pongo más adelante._

 _Bueno, cortando el rollo, me despido. Como siempre, están invitados a dejar sus comentarios con sus críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren que continúe, si quieren que deje esta mierda así y me valla a vivir debajo de un puente, etc, etc, etc._

 _¿Merece la pena continuar? ¡Háganmelo saber xD! Ahora si, ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Los recontramegaquiere:_

katy0225.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Que nada es mío, verga, todo es de Hajime Isayama!.

Alemania... y Brayan.

Al día siguiente me levanté con pesadez de mi linda cama. Sentía como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban y el dolor en mis pies era insoportable. ¡Que vivan las fiestas de graduación, carajo!. _"Si, como no"_ -habló amablemente mi subconsciente con una mínima pizca de sarcasmo-.

Estoy pensando seriamente en ponerle nombre a mi amada amiga mental.

Solté un gruñido de fastidio y me levanté de mi cómodo colchón para darme un baño y comenzar a hacer las maletas para largarme, porque sí, mis padres consiguieron lo que querían: hicieron que tomara la decisión de irme de la casa. Según el último comentario de mi madre, yo era prácticamente una adulta y una chica de mi edad y con mis excelentes cualidades para el trabajo no debía seguir viviendo con sus padres para terminar de jorobarles la poca vida que les quedaba -muy encantador y cariñoso de su parte, ¿cierto?-. En otras palabras, para decirlo de una manera un poco más gráfica, lo que quiso decir es "¡Vete de esta mierda, coño, no ves que estamos hartos de tu presencia perezosa!".

Sí, así es mi vida... o así solía serlo hasta ayer.

Me dirigí a mi baño, me cepillé los dientes, hice pis -porque yo SI existo, no soy como las chicas que describen en los libros, que se asean y se arreglan, pero no orinan, las desgraciadas- y me duché con rapidez, porque según mi padre, mi vuelo sale en aproximadamente una hora. Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla gigante y busqué un conjunto de ropa interior azul, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, acompañado de unos zapatos deportivos. Cuando terminé de vestirme, me peiné y comencé a buscar mis maletas.

Revisé debajo de mi cama... nada, en la parte de arriba de mi armario... nada, de nuevo en el baño... nada, en el cajón de mi peinadora... nada... un momento, ¿Qué hacía buscando allí? Me encogí de hombros y me quedé de pie en medio de mi habitación. ¿Dónde mierda las dejé? ¡Rayos, sabía que tenía que hacer esto anoche, pero por floja ahora me encuentro en esta situación!. Solté una maldición y salí de mi cuarto como si tuviera un petardo en el culo, me dirigí a la cocina, donde estaba mi madre haciendo el desayuno con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y me paré frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey, mamá ¿No sabes dónde están mis maletas? ¡No las encuentro por ningún lado!.

Me miró con una sonrisita que me sacó de quicio y me informó con amabilidad.

-¡Oh, si, tus maletas! Tu padre empacó tus cosas mientras dormías, así que el equipaje debe estar en la sala.

Su voz sonaba como campanitas y el brillo en sus ojos era intenso. Mi madre soltó un suspiro y comenzó a tararear esa canción romántica que tanto le gustaba ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! ¿Desde cuándo es tan feliz esta mujer? ¡Oh, es cierto, desde ayer cuando le dije que me iría!.

Entrecerré los ojos y formé una mueca con mis labios.

Valla, al parecer fui una gran carga, sobre todo cuando los complacía con sus caprichos gracias a la ganancia que me dejaba mi trabajo de medio tiempo, o cuando pagaba las facturas de la casa, porque ellos se gastaban el dinero en Dios sabe que.

El lado bueno de todo esto es que si consigo un trabajo en Alemania podré guardar MI dinero sin que se desaparezca misteriosamente. ¡Punto a favor a Alemania!.

Caminé hacia la sala, donde estaba mi padre con una extraña aura de amor y paz rodeándolo completamente y vestido con lo que parecía ser una funda de almohadas hasta los tobillos. ¡¿Qué mierda es esa, un camisón de mujer?!. La imagen era tan perturbadora que hasta podría decir que llegué del futuro y me conseguí con un hippie de los años sesenta.

Me acerqué a él, temiendo que me fuera a agredir con su son de buena honda y relajamiento, y a cada paso que daba, más me convencía de que había estado viviendo en un manicomio toda mi vida y no lo sabía, o que había sido rescatada por esos sujetos de un contenedor de basura. De fondo, en el reproductor de música, se escuchaba una canción de género reggae y mi padre bailaba con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, meciéndolos de un lado a otro con una sincronización perfecta con sus pies descalzos. Había algo en el ambiente, un olor distinto, algo que te deja somnoliento y con las ideas revueltas... ¡Un momento! ¿Eso es incienso? ¡¿Pusieron incienso también?! ¡Pero que rayos...!

Mi padre -si es que de verdad lo es- giró el rostro y me miró con una sonrisa radiante, haciendo que un par de hoyuelos se adueñaran de sus mejillas blancas. Mis ojos desobedecieron las órdenes de mi cerebro y no pude evitar mirar el trapo que traía en la cabeza, que de lejos parecía que fuera un buitre disecado y muy sucio. Carraspeé y me acerqué a él con indecisión. ¿En estos casos qué es lo mejor, llamar a un loquero o huir de aquí de inmediato?.

-Amm, buenos días papá... hum, mamá me dijo que ayer hiciste mis maletas... eh, ¿podrías dármelas? Aún falta empacar un poco más de ropa -hablé, tratando de no respirar cerca de él porque tenía un tufo a rayos que no se lo quitaba nadie. Probablemente se debía a ese viejo camisón-.

-Claaro cielo... aquí están -habló extendiendo las palabras y con una sonrisa idiota que me dejó helada. ¿Este hombre se había fumado algo?-.

Tomé mis maletas con algo de temor y las subía a mi cuarto en medio de una carrera desenfrenada. ¡Esto está de locos!. Guardé mi ropa interior -que por suerte mi padre no se había atrevido a tocar- y mi cartera con suficiente dinero ahorrado por años, miré la hora en el reloj: cuarenta minutos para que mi avión despegara. Rayos, tengo que darme prisa. Volví a cerrar las maletas y bajé corriendo de nuevo, robé un par de panqueques que mi madre había hecho y me despedí de ellos con un gran abrazo. A pesar de su locura, los voy a extrañar. Por último les di un beso en la frente a ambos y prometí llamarlos todos los días.

Apenas salí de la casa, escuché como mis padres soltaban un grito de alegría y ponían el reproductor de música a todo volumen con los Gun's n Roses como cantantes. Oh, valla ¡Yo también los extrañaré. Los quiero!. Suspiré y prometí no mirar atrás, esperé a que pasara un taxi y cuando vislumbré uno, extendí mi brazo derecho y le hice señas para que se detuviera. El conductor me ayudó a guardar mi equipaje en el maletero y subí al auto, miré mi casa por la ventanilla y suspiré con melancolía. Realmente voy a extrañarlos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en quince minutos, lo que me dio suficiente tiempo para tomar mis maletas e iniciar una nueva carrera por el inmenso lugar. Que bueno que me puse mis adorados zapatos deportivos. Llegué a la recepción y le pregunté a una chica rubia sobre mi vuelo.

-El vuelo a Múnich, Alemania, saldrá en cinco minutos, así que puede quedarse sentada allá mientras tanto.

Señaló una hilera de sillas y le agradecí por la información. Me senté de mala gana en el incómodo asiento y cerré los ojos en busca de mi paz interior. ¿Por qué mi vida tenía que ser tan poco normal? Mis padres ni siquiera me acompañaron hasta aquí para despedirse de mi, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de no saber cuando nos volveremos a ver. Que insensibles.

Momentos después de haberme sumergido en el mar de mis pensamientos sin final entendible alguno, sentí como alguien ocupaba la silla que había a mi derecha. Mi acompañante suspiró y empezó a cantar algo que no entendí muy bien, quizás fuera algún soundtrack o música electro, que se yo.

- _Punkin punkin, punkin punkin, punkin punkin... ¡Tuuu tuu tuuu tuuu!._

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miré a mi lado. Esa voz, ese acento, esa manera de cantar, solo le pertenece a una persona... ¡Brayan!. Él movía su cabeza de un lado a otro junto a sus brazos, casi dándome un manotazo en la cara, y tenía los ojos cerrados y el labio inferior siendo presa de sus dientes. Se la estaba pasando en grande.

Por un momento me sentí contenta de encontrarme a alguien conocido para despedirme, pero a la vez me vi sorprendida. ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí justamente el día que me voy de Japón? Sea lo que sea, no importa, al menos podré hablar con alguien en los últimos cinco minutos que estaré aquí. Acerqué mi mano a su hombro y lo sacudí sin mucha fuerza, Brayan abrió los ojos y se quitó los audífonos que tenía puestos en sus oídos, giró el rostro hacia mi y me sonrió.

-¡Epa Mirancho e' zinc! -exclamó mi supuesto nombre con alegría y yo le sonreí sin poder evitarlo. El aura que despide este hombre es tan... alegre y vivaz que es difícil no contagiarse de felicidad-, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, la mía? -preguntó luego de darme un beso en la mejilla como saludo, algo normal en él-.

Gracias a Brayan, pude aprender algo de español, así que podía entender lo que me decía a la perfección, aunque hay algunas palabras autóctonas de su país a las que no le encuentro significado. Brayan me dice que no sea tan estirada, que no le tome mucha importancia a lo que las palabras signifiquen, que solo siga la moda y repita lo que él diga... aunque para mi es algo difícil seguirle el hilo.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y le contesté con normalidad.

-Bueno, iré a Alemania para estudiar en la universidad...

-¡¿Alemania?! ¡ _Verlcia_ tamos en las misma, la mía! Yo también voy pa' ya, pero pa' _visital_ a mi jeva... tú sabes como son las cosas si se dejan de _cuidal_ _pol_ mucho tiempo.

Asentí y traté de no reírme de su extraño acento. En vez de pronunciar las eres, las cambia por eles. Y así él se queja de mi español. Que descarado.

-Si, comprendo. ¿Y a qué parte de Alemania vas? -pregunté con interés-.

-Pa' Múnich.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante la clara coincidencia y le dije con emoción.

-¡Yo también voy hacia allá! ¿Cuándo sale tu avión? ¡Quizás podamos irnos juntos!.

-Eje, eje, cálmate Mirancho... mi vuelo sale en cinco minutos -dijo mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca-. En cuatro minutos.

-¡Perfecto, eso quiere decir que iremos en el mismo vuelo! Y yo que pensé que estaría sola en todo el viaje.

Brayan me sonrió y me despeinó el pelo con cariño.

-Pues aquí estoy... todo un bombón para ti.

Me reí y él me siguió. Brayan no era feo, todo lo contrario, sus rasgos extranjeros eran muy atrayentes. Tenía una nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, ojos oscuros y brillantes, labios finos y cabello liso y negro, y además tenía un cuerpo atlético y una estatura formidable. Era un hombre de veinte años bastante simpático.

Hablamos durante los cuatro minutos de espera, y cuando anunciaron que nuestro vuelo ya iba a salir nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hasta el lugar en el que nos esperaban para adentrarnos en el avión. Entregamos los boletos y mostramos el pasaporte y entramos en nuestro transporte. Los asientos múltiples en color azul me abrumaron, caminé hasta mi puesto y me senté junto a la ventanilla, Brayan me siguió y volvió a sorprenderme cuando coincidimos en los lugares.

-Estas comenzando a asustarme... ¿No me estarás siguiendo, verdad? -pregunté con una sonrisa-.

Él me dio un empujoncito en el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Me fijé por un momento en su ropa y me sorprendí al ver que sus pantalones estaban caídos por debajo de su trasero, me sonrojé y seguí estudiándolo. Tenía una camisa blanca y larga que no dejaba ver sus bóxers, unos zapatos deportivos blancos, una gorra cubriendo su pelo y un enorme bolso en su espalda. Brayan colocó el equipaje de ambos en el cubículo que había sobre nuestras cabezas y se sentó a mi lado.

Esperamos a que el avión se llenara y cuando estuvimos todos, la puerta se cerró y lentamente se puso en marcha. Una azafata morena, muy guapa, comenzó a explicar las normas del avión y qué hacer en caso de emergencia, cómo se usaban las mascarillas de aire y cuándo debe colocarse los cinturones de seguridad. Cuando la mujer, de no mas de veinte años, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cabina del piloto, noté como Brayan estudiaba detenidamente y sin sentir descaro alguno su trasero. Ladeó el rostro en busca de un buen ángulo y yo me sonrojé. ¡Maldito aprovechado!. Le di un manotazo en el brazo y el se sobó con una mueca en la cara.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, pues? -preguntó con molestia-.

Fruncí el ceño y achiqué los ojos acusadoramente.

-Te agradecería que mientras estés conmigo evites mirarle el trasero a las azafatas. Eso es de mal gusto y se ve vulgar, además, tienes novia, ¿no?.

Chasqueó la lengua e hizo una seña con la mano, luego me miró y sonrió con complicidad.

-La tengo, pero no por eso dejo de _tenel_ ojos, ¿y para que se hicieron?... ¡Para _vel_ , la mía! -mencionó con descaro-.

Abrí la boca con incredulidad y el soltó una carcajada. ¿Así son todos los hombres de Venezuela? ¡Qué locura! Y yo me quejo de los chicos nacionales. Cuando el avión hubo tomado más altura, lo noté pálido y sudoroso, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Mis alarmas internas se alteraron y le sacudí el hombro con preocupación.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?.

Brayan asintió con debilidad y habló en voz baja.

-Sii, _toy_ bien... _mielda_ creo que dejé la barriga allá bajo.

Fruncí el ceño y le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Pero ¿Por qué estás así? Este no es tu primer vuelo.

-Exacto, mientras más veces viajo, peor me siento. Ahora no me molestes, Mirancho, déjame dormir hasta que lleguemos.

-De acuerdo. Mejórate.

Lo dejé tranquilo. Al parecer se sentía bastante mal porque hablaba como una persona normal, sin ese "tumbao" -como le dice él-. En todo el viaje no hizo nada que no fuera soltar palabrotas en su acento y maldecir en voz baja, y cuando pasamos por una pequeña turbulencia soltó un grito desgarrador y tan agudo que parecía haber sido proporcionada por una mujer o un hombre afeminado. Todo la gente del avión lo miró con sorpresa y yo solté una enorme carcajada. ¡Había sonado tan gay!. Brayan en su defensa solo exclamó un " _¡¿Bueno, qué pasa puej?! Ay si, ay si, debe se_ _r_ _que ninguno de ustedes se ha cagado en su vida po_ _r_ _viaja_ _r_ _en avión,_ _mamaguevos_ _"._

Las personas, al escuchar su forma de expresarse, giraron el rostro rápidamente y lo ignoraron lo mejor que pudieron, aunque con su extraña canción era imposible no voltear a mirarlo de reojo.

- _"Yo fumo marihuana desde los catolce... na na na"_

Le sonreí e hice ahínco en pasar por alto las miradas reprobatorias que le lanzaban algunas mujeres mayores. ¿Cómo hacía para no importarle lo que los demás pensaban de él? Para mi, Brayan era un hombre increíble, muy alegre, excelente gastando bromas pesadas y muy buen amigo. Definitivamente, este hombre estaría siempre presente en mi mente.

Me miró al sentir mis ojos fijos en él y preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Cómo le haces? -pregunté sin poder evitarlo-. Para no importarte nada, ni lo que piensen de ti o lo que puedan decir a tu espalda.

Se encogió de hombros y miró al frente.

-Eso pasa cuando naces en un barrio como el mío. Si eres débil, los más fuertes se aprovechan de ti, si te duele lo que los demás puedan decir, te derrumbarás más rápido. En Venezuela la mayoría somos amigos por sólo compartir una sonrisa, tomamos confianza demasiado rápido y nos la pasamos el día echando vaina, jodiendo entre nosotros y molestando a las chamitas. No hay tiempo para pensar en lo que la gente diga porque jodes hasta mas no poder. Y si te duele, si te sientes mal porque hablen mal de ti, siempre va a haber una amiga malandrita que le va a partir ese culo al mal pario' que te hizo daño, o puedes darle una patada en las bolas al desgraciado. Eso siempre funciona.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y le pregunté con tranquilidad:

-Extrañas tu país, ¿cierto?.

-Ufff, bastante. No hay nada como las carajitas de Caracas, esas chamitas tan' mas buenas que comer con las manos.

-¿Carajitas, chamitas? -pregunté con confusión-.

Él suspiró y dijo algo que no llegó a mis oídos, luego contestó a mi pregunta.

-Son mujeres, ma mol*, mujeres jóvenes de quince a dieciocho años.

-¡Ahhh, yaaa!.

Luego, al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, fruncí el ceño y lo volví a golpear en el brazo.

-¡Hey, soy mujer! ¿Recuerdas?.

Sonrió y dijo para picarme mas.

-Es verdad... _velcia_ te tas' poniendo buena, Mirancho. Tas' como... tas' como buceable.

-¡Oh, cállate Brayan!.

Me sonrojé y desvié el rostro hacia la ventanilla para deleitarme con la hermosa visión de las nubes blancas y enormes que tanto se asemejan con el algodón de azúcar. La verdad es que me agrada mucho la presencia de ese hombre, me hace reír y me desestresa en cantidades inimaginables. Un amigo ejemplar. El resto del viaje transcurrió en medio de bromas, risas, comentarios algo... pervertidos, manotazos, quejas, y demás cosas que solo me permito con Brayan, y, al llegar a nuestro destino, no nos quedó mas remedio que despedirnos.

Me abrazó con cariño y luego me revolvió el pelo.

-Mucho cuidado por ahí, Mirancho. Sabes que me puedes llamar pa' cualquier cosa -me aseguró con una sonrisa-.

Asentí y le di un pequeño empujoncito en el brazo.

-Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi... ¡Por cierto! -me miró confundido antes de irse-, deberías hablar así mas seguido. Te queda bien la normalidad.

Soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, luego se fue. Me quedé viéndolo desaparecer entre la multitud en medio de su recurrente y constante " _punkin, punkin"_ y su paso desenfrenado y loco a la hora de caminar. Ese tipo destacaba entre los demás, y valla que lo hacía. Sonreí y volví mi vista al frente para llamar a un taxi y así dirigirme al que sería mi nuevo hogar. Veinte minutos de tráfico después, llegué a un hotel enorme, gigante y poco lujoso que poco me importó, me adentré en el edificio y le pregunté a la recepcionista acerca de mi reservación utilizando el poco alemán que conocía gracias a las enseñanzas y raíces de mi padre.

-Si, ¿" _Mijasa"_ Ackerman, dijo? -asentí, poco frustrada por el pobre pronunciamiento de mi nombre en los labios de esa mujer rubia-. Si, efectivamente tiene una reservación. Su habitación es la número 15 y está ubicada en el quinto piso, aquí tiene -me extendió las llaves del apartamento y yo las acepté con una sonrisa-.

-Muchas gracias.

Ella me sonrió y dijo con amabilidad.

-No es nada. Espero que tenga una excelente estancia, señorita Ackerman.

Asentí y me dirigí al ascensor. Esa chica era muy amigable y era notorio que no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando allí porque su nerviosismo era visible a través los movimientos que hacía con sus manos, además, se veía contrariada y apenada cuando leyó mi nombre en mi identificación ya que no sabía como debía pronunciarlo. En otras palabras, parece una persona maravillosa, y espero sinceramente que le valla bien. Me despedí de ella con un movimiento de mi mano y pulsé el botón con el número cinco, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador empezó a subir. Ya sola, acompañada de mi soledad, -eso sonó idiota-, pude apoyar mi espalda en la pared que tenía atrás y cerrar los ojos con cansancio. El viaje había sido muy largo y estaba cansada, así que un buen baño de agua caliente seguido por algunas pocas horas de sueño me caerían de maravilla en este momento. Mañana comenzaría a movilizarme para inscribirme en la universidad y también caminaría por la calle en busca de trabajo, no podía quedarme como vaga, era algo no estaba en mi lista de gustos personales. Para ser sinceros, siempre me gustó ayudar en todo lo que podía, también soy una chica independiente en extremo y eso es lo que me motiva a querer resolver los problemas por mi propia cuenta, o es lo que me impulsa a querer costear mis estudios por el sudor de mi frente. No siempre voy a depender de mis padres, eso siempre lo he tenido claro y es por esa razón que soy como soy.

Las puertas se abrieron acompañadas de un pequeño "tin" y abrí los ojos, tomé mis maletas y salí hacia el pasillo en busca de mi apartamento. Cuantas ganas tengo de lanzarme en una cama enorme y no saber nada del mundo hasta mañana. ¡Aiss suena tan tentador!. Pasé frente a varias puertas, todas de madera oscura con números hechos de plata brillante para identificarlas sin ningún problema, y por primera vez me fijé en como estaba decorado el pasillo. No era nada fuera de lo común ni era extravagante, era todo lo contrario, bastante simple y corriente, algo que me hacía sentir en casa. Las paredes estaban revestidas con madera delgada y lustrosa hasta la mitad y el resto estaba pintado de color crema, el piso estaba vestido de una impecable alfombra oscura, en varios puntos del pasillo habían colocado pequeñas mesitas con floreros hermosos y girasoles o rosas dentro de ellos, lo que hacía que el lugar se tornara mas vivo y alegre, en el techo había una iluminación perfecta y en las paredes algunos cuadros de hermosos paisajes naturales. Volví a mirar los números en las puertas y sonreí al verme cerca de mi objetivo... doce... trece... catorce y... ¡quince! Allí estás bebé. Solté un suspiro y dejé mis maletas de lado para introducir la llave dentro de la cerradura, giré el pomo y abrí la puerta.

Debía aceptar que el apartamento era bonito y tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, desde cocina hasta una pequeña sala-comedor que me exigía estrenar el sofá alojado acertadamente frente al televisor y que parecía cómodo en extremo. Entré y me dejé invadir por el inconfundible aroma a limpio que desprendía el lugar. Me pregunto si el encargado de la limpieza es el enano Levi, no me sorprendería nada si así fuera. Sonreí y suspiré. Fui directamente a mi cuarto con mi equipaje y saqué una pijama y ropa interior, me adentré en el cuarto de baño y me di una gran ducha de agua caliente, salí con el cuerpo relajado y me vestí, luego, como una niña pequeña me arrojé a mi cama no tan enorme y caí sobre el colchón de frente y con los brazos extendidos.

Creo que me quedé dormida al instante porque después de eso no recuerdo nada mas que no fuese negro.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- _Ma mol*: significa "mi amor" xD._

Notas de la Autora:

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer (?). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _Recuerden que si tienen dudas, sugerencias y demás pueden hacérmelas saber a través de sus comentarios y yo gustosamente les contestaré en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Nos leemos prooonntooo!._

katy0225.


	3. Chapter 3

Otra vez la burra al trigo diciendo que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a Hajime Isayama... ¡Que lata!.

Búsqueda.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de un salto de mi nueva cama y miré la hora en el reloj... ¡Mierdaaa, son las nueve y cuarenta y siete de la mañana! el cambio de horario me dejó perturbada, así que con un cohete última generación introducido en mi culo me di un baño y me vestí con una rapidez envidiable para flash. Salí de mi habitación con el cabello goteando y con una media distinta en cada pie.

" _Muy bien genia"._

¡Cállate subconsciente! Comienzo a pensar que tengo que ponerte nombre para poder desquitarme contigo. Fui hasta la cocina y desayuné un poco de cereal y leche ya que es lo mas rápido que se puede preparar, volví a mi habitación y me lavé los dientes, rompiéndome las encías en el acto... ¡Maldita sea! Bueno, no importa, ya pasará. Busqué en mi maleta el papeleo necesario para poder inscribirme en la universidad y cuando lo tuve, volé de nuevo por todo el apartamento. Parezco Speede González.

Corrí por el pasillo y me introduje en el ascensor con un deslizamiento impactante por el suelo, al parecer la práctica hizo efecto, pulsé el botón que indicaba el primer piso y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero una mano se interpuso seguido de un brazo y finalmente el cuerpo de un chico que aparentaba mi edad se coló por el elevador. Tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos eran impactantes, de un brillante color aguamarina. Carraspeé y miré hacia abajo, pero mis ojitos inocentes se detuvieron en su trasero y pudieron apreciar la perfecta redondez de éstos. Uff ¡Papazote nalgón!. Me mordí el labio para reprimir una risa alocada y respiré hondo.

" _Cálmate, idiota con las hormonas alborotadas, es solo un hombre con aspecto de un Adonis, no es nada del otro mundo"_

¡No soy idiota, perra! ¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que _Katherine_ te quedaría bien. Ese nombre va contigo perfectamente.

Volví a mirar a mi Adonis Culón y lo noté ansioso, quizás estaba igual de apresurado que yo. Daba pisadas repetidamente contra el suelo y su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente, de nuevo mis ojos se desviaron hasta su trasero y quedé deleitada con el sube y baja que mantenían, acompañado por el movimiento de su pie. Me sonrojé y traté con toda mi alma de despegar la mirada de él. Oh, Dios, si me cachaba mirándole el culo como lo hacía, el pobre saldría corriendo.

Luego de un interminable minuto, las puertas volvieron a abrirse, y yo, olvidándome por completo del Adonis Culón, corrí a toda velocidad, empujándolo con mi brazo y dándole un maletinazo en el rostro sin querer. ¡Lo siento mi amor platónico recién conocido!. Salí del edificio sin mirar a los lados y detuve un taxi, me subí en el y le di la dirección de la universidad a la cual asistiría, pagué de una vez y solté un suspiro.

Por suerte no había tanto tráfico porque si no moriría de un infarto.

Cuando estuvimos frente a un edificio ENORME pintado de colores crema y marrón supe que este sería mi nuevo manicomio, suspiré, y abrí la puerta del coche, la volví a cerrar de un portazo y volé hasta entrar en la universidad. Había mucha gente circulando por los pasillos, así que encontrar la oficina del director sería una tarea prácticamente imposible para una chica como yo, y por eso, soltando una maldición entre dientes, decidí detener a alguien para preguntar. Por suerte la gente aquí era amable y una chica de gafas me guió de buena gana hasta la dirección, le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa y llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante -se oyó una voz profunda, autoritaria, algo marcada por los años-.

Suspiré y sequé algunas gotas de sudor que surcaban mi frente, acerqué mi mano al pomo de la puerta, lo giré y la abrí. Rápidamente mi visión quedó ocupada por un señor de aparentemente cincuenta y tantos años que estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, su mirada destilaba atención y sus ojos brillaban con experiencia y sabiduría, sus labios formaron una sonrisa amable y me invitó a entrar en su despacho con un gesto de su mano. Entré a la oficina algo nerviosa y me acerqué a él.

-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, jovencita? -me preguntó con amabilidad-.

Sus ojos azules eran tan amables y sinceros que me sentí muchísimo más tranquila, viéndolo mejor, todo él destilaba tranquilidad, desde sus canas, hasta su sonrisa. Me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él y lo miré con atención, tratando de que mi alemán no fuera tan desastroso como siempre pensé que lo era.

-Ahh, buenos días, soy Mikasa Ackerman y vengo desde Japón para estudiar aquí, en Alemania, y quería saber si hay alguna posibilidad de poder acceder a esta universidad -le informé con la cabeza trabajando a mil y rogando al cielo poder entender algo de lo que me diga este hombre-.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Si, tus padres ya me habían llamado con anticipación, avisándome que vendrías, pero no me imaginé que fuera tan pronto -exclamó sin perder su sonrisa-.

Me sentí mas tranquila al enterarme que mis padres ya se habían movilizado por mi con todo lo de la universidad, así que si estaban pendiente de mi ¿eh?. Voy a comprarles un helado y se los mandaré por correo (ji ji ji).

-Si, lo que sucede es que quiero comenzar con las clases lo mas pronto posible -le dije con entusiasmo-.

El asintió y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Así me gusta, ese ánimo que demuestras no se ve en muchos estudiantes hoy en día -reconoció con tristeza-, y si tanta insistencia muestras en querer iniciar tus estudios con rapidez, entonces ven mañana mismo a comenzar con las clases, ¿te parece bien?.

Yo le sonreí enorme y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Claro, es perfecto!.

Se puso de pie y me sonrió con dulzura, viendo en mi algo que no pude identificar, algo que estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. Suspiró y me comunicó.

-Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que hoy te muestren las instalaciones para que no te pierdas mañana... déjame llamar a alguien para que sea tu guía, no te vallas a ir.

-No se preocupe, no me moveré.

El asintió y antes de salir me lanzó una última mirada.

Cuando estuve sola pude soltar el aire que llevaba retenido desde hace varios minutos y me dediqué a chismosear el despacho del director. Las paredes eran idénticas a las del resto del edificio en el exterior, en el escritorio había un cuadro enmarcando una fotografía de un hombre y dos mujeres que sonreían alegremente a la cámara. Era el director y su familia, supuse de inmediato. También había una identificación en color azul y dorado que rezaba "Director J. Michaels." Mas allá, detrás del asiento del director se hallaba una ventana que dejaba ver el campo trasero de la universidad y a algunos estudiantes practicando fútbol y a su lado una repisa con algunos libros y una pecera con un lindo pez dorado en ella.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Cerré los ojos y luego de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo, giré el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y cuando enfoqué mi vista hacia el hombre que acompañaba al director, sentí que me dio un ataque cardíaco...

Si, así es, era mi Adonis Culón.

N/A:

¡Volví!

Bueno, primero que nada, lamento la demora y lo cortito del capítulo, hubiese sido mas largo pero la imaginación no me dio para más y quería volver a actualizarme con esto, pero prometo que el próximo será pronto y un poco mas largo xD. Espero que les halla gustado, ¿Alguien sabe de quién se puede tratar el modelo de Mikasa? Los dejo con la duda xD.

Nos leemos prooooonnntoooo, ;)

Katy0225.


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenece (¡obvio! xD).

Adonis Culón.

Siempre pensé que había nacido del trasero de una vaca y por eso tenía tanta mala suerte conmigo -e incluso una vez se lo pregunté a mi madre y ella me respondió con un chancletazo volador que me dio justo en la cabeza-, y hoy lo he comprobado al cien por ciento.

Es que no comprendo como es que todas las cosas ridículamente ridículas me suceden a mi... ¡A MI! ¿Qué hice mal para recibir esta maldición? Lo peor de todo es que siempre fui una chica muy obediente y servicial, así que no puedo echarle mis culpas a nadie.

Sentí mi cara arder en llamas cuando vi al Adonis Culón entrando por la puerta junto al director. ¡¿Por qué a mi?! ¿Acaso no pude conocerlo en otras circunstancias? ¡Ah, no!, vengo a saber quién es después de darle un empujón que lo dejó idiota y un maletinazo que podía haberle despojado uno de sus hermosos ojos... e incluso podía verle un pequeño morado en la sien izquierda, pobrecito.

El director me miró y sonrió y me informó con amabilidad:

-Señorita Ackerman, él es Eren Yeager, será quien le mostrará toda la universidad para que cuando llegue mañana, ya esté más que familiarizada con su entorno y no tenga que preocuparse por perderse.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué al director, sudando a causa de los nervios. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar al Adonis a la cara, no quería pasar otra vergüenza más al verme reconocida por él.

-Amm, director Michaels... no creo que esto sea necesario. Yo puedo aprenderme las cosas rápidamente, mañana mismo puedo comenzar por mi propia cuenta a recorrer la universidad... además -agregué con un hilo de voz-... no quiero ser una molestia.

Le lancé una levísima mirada a el chico y lo pillé mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Mierda, esa mirada... ¡Ya me descubrió!. Enrojecí aún más y desvié mis ojos. ¡¿Por qué yo?!.

Michaels hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto y comentó con alegría:

-¡Bah! No te preocupes por eso. ¡Soy el director y a Yeager no pueden regañarlo por faltar un momento a clases! Además, no creo que él te considere una molestia, ¿cierto, Eren?.

¡Ayy! ¡¿Por qué le tuvo que pedir opinión?! Ahora si es verdad que me voy a morir aquí mismo y sin heredar nada bueno de mis padres.

-Claro que no, director.

A su puta madre... su voz hizo que terminara de explotar y sufriera un Cucardio.* ¿Cómo puede hablar tan jodidamente sexy y mostrarse como si nada? Además, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad por un momento en el cual mi corazón salió disparado a quién sabe donde. Este tipo definitivamente es un extraterrestre. Saca lo peor de mi ¡Y ni lo conozco!.

-Bien, entonces pueden irse. La veré mañana, señorita Ackerman.

El director nos acompañó hasta la puerta y cuando estuvimos fuera vi fugazmente como si me fuese guiñado un ojo. El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y yo me distraje tomando un mechón de cabello y enredándolo entre mis dedos. Esto no podía ser más incómodo. Adonis carraspeó y yo lo miré de reojo.

-Será mejor que te muestre la universidad. Sígueme.

Y sin esperarme, comenzó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Yo lo miré de espaldas e inevitablemente mis ojos se encontraron de nuevo con su redondeado y jugoso trasero.

" _Maldita pervertida"_

Silencio, Katherine.

Mi subconsciente se encogió de hombros y continuó leyendo su Kamasutra particular. Abrí la boca y entrecerré los ojos. Y así me dices pervertida. Katherine me lanzó el libro y una punzada de dolor me recorrió justo en el medio de mi cabeza, me la froté y ella sonrió con autosuficiencia.

" _Camina inútil, nuestro Adonis se va"._

Miré al frente y comprobé lo que Katherine decía. Se estaba alejando demasiado rápido para mi gusto -y el de mis ojos-, así que obligué a mis piernas a caminar y de inmediato me posicioné a su lado.

Adonis Culón me enseñó toda la universidad con bastante amabilidad -algo que agradecí infinitamente-. La universidad contaba con un campo para practicar fútbol y béisbol -masculino, femenino o unisex-, una cancha en el interior del edificio para el básquet y el voleibol, un comedor, inacabables aulas de clases, un auditorio, jardines pacíficos y casi inhabitados, salas de arte, laboratorios, etc. La verdad es que esto es enorme, así que ahora agradezco que me hallan mostrado todo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, dando a entender que la hora del descanso había comenzado, me detuve de golpe y él me imitó algo confundido.

-Amm, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que por ahora estoy suficientemente informada. No quiero seguir quitándote tu tiempo y los conocimientos básicos ya los tengo, así que lo mejor es que me valla.

-No robas mi tiempo, ahora no tengo nada que hacer -confesó mientras me estudiaba con sus impactantes ojos de gato-, pero si crees que lo que te mostré está bien para ti, entonces ya no tengo nada más por enseñarte.

Asentí y miré al suelo por un momento, exhalé y le dije antes de que se fuera:

-Oye, siento lo de esta mañana. Te golpeé al salir del ascensor con mi maletín y ni siquiera me disculpé, de verdad lo siento.

-¡Bah, no importa! He recibido golpes peores.

Le sonreí y cuando iba a agregar algo más, un chico rubio se guindó del hombro del Adonis y le alborotó el pelo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Eh! ¿En dónde estabas, Eren? Me extrañó no verte cuando salí de clases, así que le pregunté a Reiner por ti y me dijo que el director te había mandado a llamar. Dime ¿Qué tan grave fue lo que hiciste esta vez?.

Eren frunció el ceño y le dio un zape en la frente.

-No digas tonterías Armin, el director solo quería que le enseñara la universidad a ella.

Apuntó sus labios hacia mi y yo le sonreí débilmente a su amigo. El parpadeó un par de veces al notar mi presencia y luego me sonrió.

-¡Oh, eres nueva! -asentí-. Ya veo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Armin ¿Y el tuyo?.

-Mikasa, es un placer.

Extendí mi mano y el la aceptó con amabilidad. Debo admitir que su mano era muy suave y cálida, algo que hizo que me sintiera extrañamente cómoda con él.

-No eres de aquí, de Alemania, tu acento te delata -llevó una mano a su barbilla, claro gesto de concentración, y luego de unos segundos chasqueó los dedos y me preguntó con una sonrisa- ¿Eres de Japón, cierto?.

Asentí y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Siempre he pensado que los asiáticos tienen costumbres y tradiciones increíbles... además, su imaginación e inteligencia es envidiable.

Me sonrojé.

-No creo que seamos tan increíbles como nos describes.

-¡Y además son tan modestos!

-Basta, Armin, la estás idolatrando -Eren le dio otro zape y le dio una sonrisa de lado-.

Ooohhh ¡Que sonrisa!

Ahora es cuando me pregunto seriamente si soy de carne y hueso o de gelatina. Armin puso una mano detrás de su cuello y me miró con vergüenza.

-Lo siento, suelo excitarme con facilidad.

Katherine ahogó una risa escandalosa ante lo dicho por Armin y me miró con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

No sé por que, pero creo que tiene que ver con las palabras "excitar con facilidad". Si, escuchado desde ese punto suena bastante... bueno no importa.

-No importa, está bien -le sonreí con amabilidad-. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, fue un placer conoc...

Mi teléfono vibró en el interior del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, lo saqué y contesté la llamada.

-Soy Ackerman.

- _¡Hola hija! ¿Que tal todo, ya ingresaste a la universidad?._

 _-_ Hola mamá -contesté en japones, a lo que Armin reaccionó con un brillo ilusionado en sus ojos-, si ya estoy inscrita, aunque eso ya deberían saberlo, ustedes hicieron todo por mi. Mañana comenzaré con las clases.

- _Me parece estupendo. Es increíble cuanto ha pasado el tiempo, ayer apenas eras una bebé que necesitaba que le cambiaran los pañales y hoy eres toda una universitaria. Estoy tan orgullosa, cariño._

Arqueé una ceja con extrañeza.

Cuando mamá habla así es porque definitivamente quiere algo.

-Ah, graci...

- _¿Y dime, ya conseguiste trabajo?. Tu padre y yo necesitamos que nos envíes dinero para pagar las cuentas._

Achiqué los ojos y solté un gruñido. ¡¿Dinero?! ¡Pero si ellos trabajan!.

-No mamá, no he buscado trabajo, apenas llegué ayer por amor a Dios.

- _Pues deberías apresurarte, las cuentas no se pagan solas y lo sabes..._

-Pero ustedes DOS trabajan, ¿en qué rayos gastan el dinero? ¡Yo también necesito mis fondos para sobrevivir estos años aquí!.

- _¡_ _Mikasa, no vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma! ¿Eso es lo que yo te he enseñado? Que irrespetuosa te has vuelto..._

Mi madre siguió con su sermón sin sentido y yo resoplé con exasperación. Ya está bueno, soy una chica grande que no necesita las reprimenda de sus padres. Froté mi frente con los ojos cerrados y le dije a mi mamá con cansancio.

-Ya mamá, cálmate, hoy mismo buscaré un empleo y te enviaré dinero cuando pueda, ¿vale?.

Y como por arte de magia, mi madre cambió el tono de su voz a uno más alegre y vivo.

- _¡Oh, gracias, nena! Eres un amor. Bueno tengo que colgar, aún me quedan quehaceres pendientes. Tu padre te manda saludos. Te amamos, Bye._

Y sin decir nada mas, colgó la llamada.

Rodé los ojos y solté una graaann exhalación. Esos dos en vez de parecer mis padres, parecen mis hijos. Volví a mirar al par de amigos que me veían con atención y les sonreí.

-¿Todo bien, Mikasa? -preguntó Armin-.

-Si, si, solo era mi madre diciéndome que debía buscar trabajo.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada cómplice y yo enarqué una ceja con confusión. Eren se cruzó de brazos y me preguntó:

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo buscas?.

-Hum, estoy bien con hacer cualquier cosa. Solo necesito el dinero para enviarles a mis padres y subsistir aquí mientras acabo mis estudios.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas y yo me sentí totalmente perdida en la galaxia. ¿Qué estarán pensando?.

-Bueno, Mikasa, Eren necesita a alguien que se encargue del mantenimiento de su departamento y estaba a punto de comenzar a buscar a alguien para que ocupara ese trabajo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero ¿No vives en el mismo edificio que yo? Allí hay personal de mantenimiento.

-No tengo un carácter demasiado agradable y los empleados me tienen manía -aseguró con una sonrisa ladina y un brillo divertido en sus ojos-.

-Eren es un rebelde, aunque no lo parezca -aseguró Armin con una sonrisa-.

Adonis respondió a su sonrisa con una ligera carcajada, luego me miró y preguntó con algo de malicia.

-Bien ¿Qué dices, aceptas el trabajo?.

La verdad no sé que decir. Necesito el empleo pero la mirada de Eren me incomoda, es como si me dijera: acepta y yo me encargaré de desquitarme el golpe de esta mañana. Me di una cachetada mental. Yo y mis ocurrencias, él no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?.

Fruncí el ceño y luego de caer rendida ante la necesidad de atraer dinero, acepté su propuesta. No tengo nada que perder, vive en el mismo edificio que yo, me pagará solo por limpiar un poco, probablemente podamos venir juntos a la universidad, lo veré todos los días y trabajaré unas pocas horas al día. El trato tiene más pros que contras, así que está bien.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo empiezo?.

-Hoy mismo, tengo tarea que hacer así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para limpiar -buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un juego de llaves de el-. Ten, mi departamento está en el ático, es el único disponible allí así que no tienes como perderte.

-¿El ático? ¿Qué no es allí donde se hospedan los inquilinos de más dinero?.

-Si.

Me dio una sonrisa arrogante y yo me quedé con los ojos dilatados. Vale, este hombre debe poseer algo de dinero extra.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿No van a comer? -gritó una chica castaña desde la otra punta del pasillo-.

Eren la miró y contestó igual que ella, con un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Ahora vamos, Sasha, espérennos en el comedor!.

Ella asintió y se fue con un grupo de chicos algo escandalosos. Eren volvió a mirarme y me dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

-Todo debe estar limpio para cuando yo llegue. Mi habitación es el único lugar que no tocarás, es la primera puerta que está en el pasillo de la derecha, lo demás está enteramente en tus manos. ¡Ah! Y prepararás la cena para mi, tampoco tengo cocinera.

Me dio la espalda y se fue sin mirarme por última vez. Armin me sonrió con su interminable amabilidad y me revolvió un poco el cabello.

-Suerte, Mikasa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!.

Y él también se fue.

Bueno, hay que admitir que conseguir trabajo fue una tarea bastante simple de hacer.

 _Quizás fue algo demasiado sencillo._

Tienes razón, Katherine, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Ya tengo trabajo, la paga es prometedora, aún cuando no hemos establecido de cuanto será, y no tendré que estar de aquí para allá en todo momento. Aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé en ser empleada doméstica...

Me encogí de hombros y decidí no pensar más en ello. Salí de la universidad y decidí irme caminando hasta el edificio, no me apetecía llegar tan rápido. Me di cuenta que esa parte de la ciudad es bastante tranquila, tomando en cuenta que Munich es un lugar tan concurrido y habitado en Alemania, pero no fue algo que me molestara seriamente, todo lo contrario, algo de tranquilidad de vez en cuando me vendría de maravilla, porque, siendo sincera, no es que tuviera demasiada paz en casa con ese par de locos que dicen ser mis padres.

Hablando de mis padres... ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento? Probablemente gastando el dinero en revistas porno o algo más sucio y asqueroso, aunque también podría ser en vicios y bebidas estupefacientes. Aiiss, cuando se trata de ellos ni siquiera se en que pensar.

Negué con la cabeza y volví mi mirada a una pareja joven que se abrazaba al otro lado de la calle. Y cuando se trata de relaciones, tampoco se en que pensar. Nunca he tenido novio ni nada que se le parezca ¡Ni siquiera un chico al que le atraiga!, aunque la personalidad de mis padres no ayuda mucho que digamos, cada vez que llevo a algún amigo a casa este termina huyendo de un posible chancletazo por parte de mi madre en una de las tantas discusiones que siempre tiene con mi padre por alguna tontería.

Definitivamente no soy una adolescente normal. Nunca he tenido novio, mantengo a mis padres cuando ellos no pasan de los cuarenta años, nunca he ido a fiestas, nunca he bebido ni fumado, no se lo que es trasnocharme, no me he visto a escondidas con algún muchacho, mis calificaciones son envidiables, si señores, yo sudo agua bendita.

Pero bueno, a veces agradezco la locura de mis padres, eso me ha enseñado a ser la cuerda de la familia y ser independiente. No todo siempre es malo. Miré el cielo y noté como unas enormes nubes grises comenzaban a acercarse desde el horizonte, un viento frío sopló y me dieron escalofríos. Será mejor que me mueva si no quiero mojarme.

Apresuré el ritmo de mis pasos hasta que llegué al edificio, justo a tiempo para ver como comenzaban a caer gotas del cielo, saludé a la recepcionista de deslumbrante cabellera amarilla y me introduje en el ascensor, marqué el último piso y las puertas se cerraron. Soplé aire caliente en mis manos heladas y moví los pies al ritmo de la musiquita del ascensor, si, soy infantil, ya lo sabía. Las puertas se abrieron y dejó entrar a un par de chicos, marcaron el piso seis y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. Me quedé quieta mientras ellos se bajaban, y cuando lo hicieron seguí bailando. Finalmente llegué al último piso y salí del ascensor. Debo admitir que la decoración en esta parte del edificio es mucho, mucho, muuuuccchhhoooo más lujosa y refinada que en mi piso. Caminé hacia la única puerta blanca que había en el pasillo, pasando al lado de pequeñas mesitas, jarrones, cuadros y demás cosas que traté de no ver por su posible ELEVADO valor y cuando estuve frente a la puerta, tomé la llave, la introduje en el cerrojo y giré la perilla para abrirla.

Cuando vi el interior del departamento pensé que mis ojos se derretirían ante tanto lujo. Habían muebles de cuero negro, una alfombra ENORME y peluda de color blanco, las paredes eran grises, habían cuadros en las paredes de paisajes hermosos y bohemios, una televisión más grande que mi cama, un ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad que estaba a mis pies, una barra con una cantidad exageradísima de bebidas alcohólicas, por supuesto adornada con refinamiento, un equipo de música del cual no dudo que sea de una potencia inalcanzable, una cocina preciosísima y de un tamaño de ensueño. Rayos, ¿Quién no quisiera vivir aquí?.

Sinceramente no sé que es lo que debo ordenar, ya todo está muy limpio y lustroso. Probablemente es que Eren sea un maniático de la limpieza como el primo Levi. Me encogí de hombros y di un paso al frente para entrar en la estancia. Dejé el maletín de lado y busqué una escoba y los implementos necesarios para comenzar con mi trabajo. Me costó trabajo encontrarlos, pero lo logré después de diez insufribles minutos. Comencé barriendo la cocina, luego pasé al living, donde retiré la alfombra para barrer debajo de ella, rodé los muebles y tuve cuidado con la mesa que sostenía el plasma, barrí también el pasillo que daba a su cuarto, los dos baños -que también estaban podridos de lujo-, la habitación para invitados, el cuarto de juegos -donde había una mesa de billar-, y la segunda planta, donde habían más habitaciones y más baños. Luego de barrer, pasé la aspiradora y eliminé por completo el polvo del suelo, luego tomé un trapo con desinfectante y lo pasé por las mesas y los bordes de los cuadros, limpié los inodoros y rocié un poco de spray con olor a lavanda, le saqué brillo a los ventanales y a los espejos. Me dirigí a la cocina, lavé los trastes sucios, los sequé y los coloqué en su sitio, miré la hora en el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran más de las tres de la tarde. ¡Rayos, esto es demasiado grande! ¿Cómo puede una sola persona vivir aquí y no aburrirse?.

Quité un poco de sudor de mi frente y salí del departamento para darme una ducha y luego preparar la cena de Eren. ¿Quién iba a decir que limpiar iba a ser tan agotador?. Pulsé el quinto piso en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron, salí y me fue directo a mi querida ducha. Me di un buen baño de agua tibia y me vestí con lo primero que encontré: una camisa negra e igual de holgada que mi pantalón, me calcé unas simples zapatillas de deporte, dejé que mi cabello se secara solo, así que lo dejé suelto y fui de nuevo al departamento de Eren para comenzar con la comida.

Cuando abrí su nevera noté que en ella solo había un cartón de leche a la mitad, una lechuga podrida y un trozo de pizza de varios días. Tapé mi nariz e hice hasta lo imposible para no vomitar. Limpié la nevera y boté prácticamente todo, lo único que se salvó de mi revolución de limpieza fue el agua, y a duras penas. Bien, tengo que comprar comida también. Haré las compras con mi dinero y después le digo a Eren que me lo pague. Volví a salir del departamento, tomé un paraguas que Lettie -la recepcionista- me prestó y salí del edificio con rumbo al supermercado.

Como mi padre es alemán, supe que en las comidas es tradición consumir salchichas, y aquí hay demasiados tipos, tantos que no sé ni siquiera cual elegir. Tuve que ir a hablar con un chico que trabajaba allí para que me recomendara alguna en específica, y él me dijo que podía usar la weisswurst, ya que es muy típica de Munich y yo acepté su propuesta. También compré varias papas, pepinos, mayonesa, cebollín y otras cositas mas para preparar una ensalada. No compré nada para beber puesto que Eren tiene una enorme barra de donde puede elegir cualquier cosa.

Salí del supermercado y volví al edificio. Debo admitir que estoy comenzando a cansarme de andar de aquí para allá.

 _Menos mal que sería un trabajo sencillo, ¿no?._

Silencio, Katherine.

Tomé una olla y puse a hervir agua, y cuando comenzó a burbujear la retiré del fuego, sumergí las salchichas y las dejé allí por ocho minutos más o menos, sin fastidiarlas. Mientras se hacían, lavé las papas y las puse en una olla al fuego con agua y sal para cocerlas, sin retirarles la piel, las dejé cocer hasta que estuvieron tiernas, pero firmes y las coloqué aparte para que se enfriaran y luego pelarlas. Tomé los pepinos y los lavé y luego los piqué muy chiquititos.

Saqué las salchichas del agua y las guardé en una taza con tapa. Una vez frías las papas, las pelé y las corté en rodajas y también las reservé. Por otro lado, hice un poco de caldo y cuando coció por unos cinco minutos, le agregué una mezcla de vinagre, aceite y dos cucharadas de mayonesa, todo el tiempo removiendo con una cuchara de madera. Vertí la mezcla sobre las papas cocidas e integré bien los ingredientes, agregué sal y pimienta y le esparcí un poco de cebollín. ¡Bien! Ya he terminado la ensalada y las salchichas, ahora solo tengo que servir y esperar a que Eren llegue para poder irme.

Busqué un plato cuadrado, blanco y reluciente y lo llené de ensalada, puse tres salchichas y una rodaja de pan que había en un gabinete, todo adornado con pulcritud, y justo cuando iba a colocar otro plato sobre la comida para taparla, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a un Eren empapado de pies a cabeza.

Debo admitir que nunca antes había visto una imagen semejante, quizás eso explicaba el martilleo alocado que tenía mi corazón debajo de mi pecho. Ahora podía ver a mi Adonis en todo su esplendor. Su camiseta y pantalones estaban adheridos a su cuerpo, lo que hacía que sus músculos resaltaran terriblemente sobre la ropa, su cabello goteaba y le cubría parte de los ojos, y de sus pestañas resbalaban pequeñas gotitas de agua. Simplemente majestuoso.

Eren me miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo extraño en la cara? .

Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Eren dejó el bolso en el suelo y caminó con rumbo a su cuarto y antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta me ordenó:

-Prepara la tina con agua tibia y seca el suelo.

Y sin decir nada más, desapareció.

Y yo me quedé allí, sin reaccionar. ¿En dónde había quedado el chico que me enseñó la universidad con amabilidad? ¿Acaso era bipolar o algo por el estilo?. Suspiré. Fuese lo que Eren fuese, no iba a ponerme las cosas fáciles, y mucho menos cuando le he dado un maletinazo en la cara, y si algo que sabía de los alemanes, era que ellos no perdonaban fácilmente.

Suspiré de nuevo. Este no iba a ser un trabajo fácil, después de todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Nada es mío, todo es e Hajime Isayama ;).

El verdadero Eren.

Miré a Eren con sorpresa.

Vale, el hombre es un mandón y le cae el mal humor cuando se moja, es comprensible.

Me encogí de hombros e hice lo que me ordenó, después de todo soy su empleada. Sequé el suelo y llené la tina con agua caliente, le coloqué todas esas cosas que parecen shampús pero con aromas dignos de la realeza -no tengo ni puta idea de que son- en el suelo junto a la tina y salí del baño, fui hasta su habitación y le comuniqué desde el exterior:

-Ya el agua está lista, ¿Quieres que te prepare té o café, o quizás una sopa?.

Eren salió de sopetón de la habitación y casi choco con su pecho desnudo.

¡DIOS! ¡Mis hormonas! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ellas?! Juro, juro y recontra juro que en este mismo instante sentí una explosión en mis ovarios, ¿Pero qué mas podía esperarse? ¡Este hermoso hombre estaba vestido solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura! ¡A la puta mierda! ¡Pero si está como Dios lo trajo al mundo! Me va a dar un cucardio, me va a venir un GRAN cucardio en este instante.

Bajé la mirada y detallé un "pequeño" bulto sobresaliendo entre sus piernas.

¡Mierda! ¿No puede ser más varonil?. Bajé la mirada aún más y solo me conformé con mirar sus pies descalzos, que por cierto, eran realmente bonitos. Apuesto que mi cara ahora debe estar tan roja como un aviso de pare. Genial, ¡Que alguien traiga un extintor por favor!.

-Estará bien una sopa, no tengo ganas de enfermarme.

Y se fue al baño.

¿Es que no puede ser más cortante el desgraciado este?. Los colores de mi rostro desaparecieron y mi ceño fruncido quedó bien marcado en mi rostro, tanto que parecía haber sido tallado en piedra o algo así. Claro que te haré tu puta sopa, pero eso si, me quedará BIEN AGUADA y me comeré tus salchichas... espera, ¿Me comeré tu salchicha? Valla, eso suena a...

 _Humjum ¡CHINAZO! ¿Te vas a comer su salchicha, Mikasa? Ganas no te faltan, ¿Cierto?._

Oh, cállate Katherine. Tú y tu mente sucia.

 _Querida, recuerda que soy parte de ti, no soy una segunda persona. Mi mente cochombrosa es tu mente cochombrosa._

Me sonrojé y negué con la cabeza. Voy a parar en loca.

Después de hacer la sopa para Eren -que al final decidí hacerla bien- me quedé sentada en la encimera de la cocina, balanceando mis pies de arriba hacia abajo con despreocupación. Cinco minutos después, mi jefazo entró en la cocina envuelto en una gran cortina de aromas masculinos y atractivos para mi nariz. Él definitivamente quiere volverme loca, ¿Verdad Katherine?.

 _Ya lo creo, nena. Conmigo ya lo ha conseguido._

Comentó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y de sus ojos salían una chispas lujuriosas que ni yo podría haber imitado.

Eren se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mi y yo le serví la sopa, se la pasé junto con una cuchara y me volví a sentar en la encimera, esperando a que me dijera que ya podía irme a mi departamento. Comió con la velocidad de un caracol, sin cruzar ni una mirada conmigo y yo choqué mi cabeza con la pared, estoy comenzando a cansarme de esto. Finalmente, cuando los dioses se apiadaron de mi, Eren terminó de comer y se levantó, llevó el plato al fregadero y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

-¿No te enseñaron tus padres que es de mala educación sentarse en las encimeras de tus jefes y observarlos sin descanso mientras comen?.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y mi cara se coloreó.

¡Pero si pensé que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando! ¿Y qué es eso de la mala educación? ¡¿En qué siglo medieval vive este tipo?! Hoy en día sentarse en las mesas en lugar de las sillas, o en los brazos de los muebles -o en las encimeras- es lo más normal del mundo. ¿Será que tengo una lija en lugar de culo que es capaz de arruinar su lindo mármol? ¡Pero es que ni siquiera tengo culo!.

 _Culo tienes, lo que te falta es nalga._

No es momento para esto, Katherine.

Me bajé de la encimera con vergüenza y bajé la cabeza. Vale ahora me siento como una niña regañada. Genial.

-Lo siento -dije bajito-.

Sus ojos me escrutaron cuidadosamente y sentí como me estudiaba de arriba hacia abajo. Ok eso no es bueno, no es bueno para mis hormonas revolucionadas. Definitivamente no.

-Esa no es la manera de vestir que debes usar en el trabajo. Mañana te traeré un uniforme -me informó y yo quedé estupefacta-.

¿Uniforme? ¿Qué se cree él, que soy una sirvienta o algo por el estilo? Mi ropa normal no tiene nada de malo, además si se daña ya es problema mío, no de él, no tiene porque afectarle en absolutamente NADA. Lo del comportamiento lo entiendo, después de todo prácticamente fui yo quien crió a mis padres y no al revés, ¿pero llegar al extremo de vestir uniforme? Eso ya es ridículo.

-Y el horario será el siguiente: entrarás al departamento para limpiar a las cinco, harás el desayuno y dejarás el almuerzo listo para mí y luego puedes irte a tu propio departamento para que puedas alistarte para la universidad, luego volverás al salir de clases y me harás la cena. La limpieza será de tres veces a la semana, a menos que haga alguna fiesta y tenga que quedar limpio el departamento para el día siguiente. Es simple, no tienes nada para quejarte.

Fruncí el ceño y sopesé las posibilidades. Debo admitir que no está mal, solo serán pocas horas al día tres veces a la semana. Nada mal, pero aún queda un punto sin discutir...

-¿Y de cuánto será la paga?.

-Lo suficiente para que puedas vivir cómodamente en este lugar. No deberías preocuparte por el dinero, ya te diste cuenta de que me sobra.

-Lo cual no entiendo, eres un adolescente normal.

Sus ojos resplandecieron y me dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-Mis padres dirigen este y otros cinco hoteles más. Lo mas normal es que tenga dinero.

-Claro, un niño mimado y consentido por sus padres.

-No tienes que quejarte por eso, no es algo que realmente te importe, recuerda que solo estás aquí para trabajar así que no seas entrometida ni te tomes la libertad de dar opiniones frente a mi.

Me mordí la lengua y bajé la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lo admito, soy una metiche que discute con su jefe en el primer día de trabajo. De nuevo genial.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, ya puedes irte.

Lo miré y suspiré.

-Si, hasta mañana entonces.

Y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude antes de que me dijera algo más.

Ya en la soledad de mi habitación me permití cerrar los ojos y suspirar con exageración. Ese Eren es un idiota mandón y de mal carácter, un completo bipolar engreído. ¿Cómo pudo tratarme así? Será imbécil.

 _Eso te pasa por dejarte llevar por la apariencia de la gente._

¡Oh, cállate! No tengo ganas de escuchar tus reclamos... en realidad no tengo ganas de escuchar nada proveniente de este mundo lleno mortales ignorantes.

Busqué los audífonos que estaban encima de mi mesita de noche y los conecté a mi celular, busqué la lista de reproducción y le di play. Inmediatamente comenzó una canción de mis hermosos y muy suculentos chinos del sur. Si, esto es justo lo que necesitaba.

A mi mente se vino la imágen de mi sexy y deseado esposo, Jimin, y su buen par de nalgas. Esas esculturales y redondas prominencias hecha por los dioses y su magnífica forma de hacernos apreciar el don de la belleza y la perfección en su máximo esplendor. Suspiré. Estos chicos sacan lo mejor de mi. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y me imaginé viajando a Corea con un saco de papas vacío y con un cuchillo de plástico en la manos para secuestrar a todos mis esposos. Aaayyyysss que bonito sería todo si fuera rica

Lentamente la música me fue llevando hasta el lado más oscuro de mi mente y me relajó de tal manera que no me di cuenta cuando ya me había quedado dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y puse a cargar el teléfono para poder escuchar música mientras trabajaba en el departamento del Señor Gruñón. No pienso calarme sus groserías y su mala conducta. Definitivamente no. Mis esposos me ayudarán a ignorarlo. Sonreí como una psicópata de solo imaginarlos y me fui al baño para tratar de pensar mejor sobre la posibilidad que tengo de ir a Corea. Salí a los veinte minutos, me sequé el cabello, lavé mis dientes y fui hasta la cocina para comerme una lonja de pan de sándwinch, cuando termine me haré un almuerzo de reyes. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta descuidada, tomé mi celular y los audífonos y salí de mi departamento para dirigirme al de Eren.

Toqué la puerta de su "imperio" y me abrió unos diez minutos después -sin exagerar-. Lo miré de malas pulgas y él sólo hizo una mueca arrogante.

-¿De mal humor tan temprano? Deberías saludar a tu jefe con una sonrisa radiante.

Solté un resoplido y entré en el departamento con mala educación.

-Lo haría si éste no me hubiese abierto la maldita puerta un siglo después. Ahora tendré que apresurarme a hacer todo rápido para que me dé tiempo de arreglarme antes de ir a la universidad.

-Bueno, si no hubieras llegado cuando me estaba dando un baño no tendrías que haber esperado tanto allá afuera.

Yo lo miré, tratando de matarlo con la mirada y el sólo me observó, desafiante, esperando a que le contestara su comentario para sacarme en cara que el es el todopoderoso dueño del hotel y de mi sueldo, así que preferí callarme la boca y comenzar a hacer mi trabajo. No quiero iniciar una discusión que después acabará conmigo sin dinero y en la calle con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Respiré hondo, saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi short y conecté los audífonos y reproduje mi lista de canciones. Fui hasta la cocina, pasando de él totalmente y comencé a hacer el desayuno. Escuché sus pasos acercándose y me quitó uno de los audífonos para hablarme.

-Saldré por un momento. Espero que cuando llegue ya mi comida esté lista.

Fruncí el ceño y le arrebaté mi pedazo de vida.

-¿A dónde irás tan temprano?.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Y así como si nada se fue.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrándose, di un pisotón al suelo y comencé a hacer morisquetas.

-Isi ni is asinti tiyi... ¡IDIOTA!.

Saqué mi lengua y volví a ponerme mi método tranquilizante en la oreja.

 _¿Terminaste ya con tus pataletas de niña malcriada?._

-¡FIREEEEE!

 _Nunca vas a madurar, ¿verdad?._

 _-_ ¡FIREEEEE!

 _Mika..._

 _-_ ¡FIREEEEE!.

 _Inmadura._

Katherine me sacó la lengua y se fue a un rincón con su propio celular y audífonos para escuchar Growl. Mejor así, ahora no quiero nada más que fundirme con la música y olvidarme del mundo.

Repasé la limpieza de la casa, así por encimita, ya que como había limpiado ayer no había mucho polvo hoy. Cuando terminé me metí en la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno. Un momento... ¿Qué come el idiota mandón para el desayuno? Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos.

 _Dashi Run Run Run._

¡Ja!, no importa, haré panqueques.

Hice la mezcla mientras bailaba y cantaba en un coreano bastante mediocre -no creo que nada de lo que diga sea remotamente parecido a los que estoy oyendo-, pero no le di importancia al asunto y seguí en lo mío. Leche... huevos... azúcar... vainilla... harina. ¡Listo! A la sartén. Le rocié un poquito de aceite para que no se pegaran y vertí la primera parte de la mezcla.

¿Será que yo también puedo comer de aquí? No creo que a él le moleste mucho, después de todo Eren no podrá comerse todo esto él solo. Me encogí de hombros y esperé a que estuviera listo el primer panqueque. Así estuve durante otros veinte minutos, en los que vertía mezcla en un sartén y sacaba un delicioso desayuno, y aún después de terminar todo, el mandón no llegó. Me senté en la encimera y me crucé de brazos. Ya lleva mucho rato afuera... ¿Y si le pasó algo?.

 _¡Naah! Es demasiado bipolar para dejarse secuestrar, robar o algo parecido._

Tienes razón, Katherine.

Me golpee la palma de la mano con un puñetazo lleno de decisión y bajé de la encimera de la cocina. ¡Bien! Buscaré algo que hacer mientras llega el señor mandotodoporquesoyrico. Me acerqué al equipo de sonido -que se nota a leguas que tiene un volumen precioso-y lo conecté a mi teléfono. De inmediato comenzó a sonar mi lista de reproducción y le subí volumen a todo dar -después de todo él era el dueño del edificio, no podía haber quejas-.

 _(¡Hey!) Tender Love_

 _Tender Love, Baby._

Bailé y grité con entusiasmo mientras volvía a tomar el trapeador para repasar el suelo. Lo sumergí en agua con jabón líquido y comencé a pasarlo rápida y eficazmente por todas partes. Si antes pensaba que el piso estaba limpio, ahora se podía pasar un dedo por la superficie de este y -podía asegurar con total confianza- rechinaría. Repentinamente me detuve y me pregunté en un leve momento de lucidez por qué no había solo rociado un poco de desinfectante en el suelo y pasado el trapeador... hubiera sido mucho más rápido y no tendría que enjuagar el jabón que había ligado con el agua.

 _Nan pyeongbeomhago sipeo (Quiero ser normal)_

 _Gamanhi jom issgopa (Quiero quedarme quieto)_

 _But nae modeun ge bibeom (Pero todo sobre mi es extraordinario)_

 _Geujeo geureol su eopsda (No puedo estar así)._

Sonreí. Yo tampoco soy normal, amigo.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí bailando mientras limpiaba. Aún me queda tiempo suficiente para arreglarme como se debe para ir a la universidad y comeré cuando llegué Adonis le guste o no mi presencia. Oh, aquí viene la parte que si puedo cantar y que al menos se parece un poco a lo que dice la canción -es aquí donde puedo gritar sin sentir vergüenza de que la gente piense que estoy invocando espíritus o algo por el estilo-.

 _Baby are you down tonight (Baby vamos a hacerlo esta noche)_

 _Baby imma give you the world (Baby voy a mostrarte el mundo entero)_

 _Baby are you down tonight (Baby vamos a hacerlo esta noche)_

 _Baby imma give you the world (Baby, voy a mostrarte el mundo entero)_

 _We gon burn the night (Vamos a quemar la noche)_

 _We gon (Vamos a)_

 _Burn (Arder)_

-No sé si quiero arder contigo.

Me giré con un sobresalto y miré a don Adonis apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mueca burlesca en el rostro. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron de inmediato. Bueno, eso no era lo que yo esperaba.

-No estaba cantando para decírtelo a ti, solo me gusta el ritmo y la canción -dije con una firmeza un tanto quebrantable-.

Eren entrecerró los ojos y me miró con reprenda.

-No sabía que los empleados podían usar las cosas de sus jefes sin pedir permiso. ¿Sabes todo el ruido que estás ocasionando? La gente comienza a quejarse.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Te fuiste y me dejaste aquí sin saber que hacer, así que no iba a estar dispuesta a morirme de aburrimiento mientras tú te tomabas todo el tiempo del mundo en llegar para comer, además, deberías estar agradecido porque estoy limpiando de nuevo tu casa sin que me lo hallas pedido.

-El que limpies no es algo que yo debo ordenarte, es algo que debes hacer tú por tu propia cuenta -aseguró con obviedad-.

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él y cuando se puso de espaldas aproveché para remedarlo. Idiota. Cuando terminó de pasar el seguro a la puerta, tomó un paquete que llevaba en sus mano y se acercó a mi mientras lo extendía.

-Ten, es tuyo.

Alcé una ceja y lo miré con suspicacia.

-¡Oye, tómalo ya! Tengo hambre y debo guardar mis cosas en la mochila para ir a la universidad.

Observé sus ojos, algo recelosa, y noté un brillo divertido bailando en aquellas gemas verdes. Fruncí el ceño y acerqué mis manos hasta la bolsa, la tomé y la abrí. Había algo extraño y de color negro allí... aunque viéndolo mejor parecía...

¡Maldito idiota creído!

Saqué de inmediato el contenido y lo extendí ante mis ojos.

Era un uniforme... ¡UN UNIFORME!.

¿Pero quién se ha creído que es? ¿De verdad piensa que voy a usar esto? ¡Oh, no, no señor! ¡Ni porque me pague el doble pienso vestirme como una sirvienta! Tengo un orgullo y una moral que cuidar. Sentí como cada poro de mi piel se abría y de ellos comenzaba a emanar una tonelada de ira en estado gaseoso. Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes y mis dientes rechinaron con molestia. Lo miré con la mandíbula apretada con todas mis fuerzas para no gritarle una grosería y él me sonrió.

-¿Y en dónde está mi desayuno?.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la cocina y en un arranque de ira, le arrojé el uniforme con todas mis fuerzas, acertando al darle en la cabeza, luego me quité el zapato y también se lo arrojé volviendo a acertar, pero esta vez el golpe fue tan repentino que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara a causa del jabón, cayó de cara al suelo y quedó inconsciente al instante.

De inmediato se esfumó la ira y la palidez reinó en mi rostro. Demonios, me sobrepasé. ¿Y ahora qué hago?. Corrí hasta él y le di una sacudida.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey, nalgón! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento tanto, no quería hacerlo! Pero es que me hiciste enojar tanto y yo... pues yo... ¡Tú tuviste toda la culpa por ser tan arrogante y engreído! ¡Definitivamente yo no tuve nada de culpa por esto! ¡¿Oíste?!... Mierda no contesta ¿Será que maté a este desgraciado?.

Me acerqué a su rostro hasta que mi nariz rozó la suya y al exhalar pude sentir su aliento. Está vivo. Suspiré y sequé el sudor que surcaba mi frente, me acerqué al equipo de sonido y lo apagué, luego volví a donde estaba Eren y lo cargué para recostarlo en el sofá. ¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?.

 _Bueno, yo vi en las películas que dándoles cachetadas se despiertan._

Tienes razón. Me miré la palma de la mano y asentí con decisión y con toda la fuerza que tuve le golpee en la mejilla. Eren abrió los ojos de repente, me miró y dijo algo como que _eres tan hermosa como una cebolla_ Y se volvió a desmayar. Me dio un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y subí mi puño de nuevo. ¿En qué mierda me parezco a una cebolla?. Y cuando estuve a punto de darle otro golpe, me di cuenta que de su cabeza brotaba sangre.

¡Ay Dios!.

-O-

N/A:

Hola gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien :) ... Si, lo sé, llevo un siglo sin actualizar ni escribir nada, pero mi excusa es entendible: estaba en los últimos días del año escolar en el liceo y la verdad estaba vuelta un ocho con tantos trabajos y exámenes que tenía que entregar, pero ya eso no importa, lo que vale es que ya estoy de vuelta y podré actualizar mis historias más seguido -si es que las futuras prácticas de voley me lo permiten-.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que pasen un día-tarde-noche súper bonito.

Pdta: ¿Reconocieron los grupos de música por allá arriba? XD

katy0225.


End file.
